The Boxer
by BumblebeeDionysus
Summary: Years have passed since the Age of Extinction. Bumblebee is a Prime now. And surely the last one. He sent out one special message to Optimus, and to any Autobots alive and lling all Autobots, lost and confused, this is your new prime. I am Bumblebee Prime. I'm waiting for all you, to join us, on Earth. Optimus Prime, we await your return. Please, Optimus. I need you.
1. Prologue

The guy was throwing punches after punches. I had my face and midsection blocked well, but he was getting hits in everywhere on my small body. He was getting illegal shots in as well, hitting the small of my back, and other places I thought were illegal. It hurt so much then.

Crack! His fist, bony and strong, hit my jaw. I went down instantly.

"Get up Bee, get up!" Dino yelled at me.

"Don't let him get you any more, strike fast!" Blurr, small, tiny Blurr, hit the chain link fence around the ring, making it rattle. He was a midget here, as usual. But no one ever wanted to step into the ring with him, for he was unhumanly fast. Blurr's best friend and partner, Dino, had been sure to tell everyone the his little buddy, was a feirce male and a great fighter for his size.

I struggled to my feet, and see the man come over on heavy feet. The hit I'd landed earlier had left him uneasy, and dizzy on his feet. I suddenly got this urge to jump up and move left with a twirl.

I did just that, at a speed only Blurr could've done, without feeling the least bit dizzy. As I launched into this perfect twirl, without my foot coming up for a back round house kick, and swing my right hand across his rough face.

"The Underdog strikes hard!" The announcer yells into the microphone, and the crowd roars.

I feel the rush of what Blurr had told me.

Use your size, it makes you fast. Use your speed, it makes you smart. Use your smarts, it makes you light. Use your lightness, it makes them hurt more. Use their pain, it makes you hit harder. Hitting harder, makes them knock-out cold. Out cold, you win. Size does matter, Bee.

Suddenly, I rushed the guy fast and hit him so hard, I heard his jaw crackle and snap. He fell so fast, that when he hit, the noise came at least fifty-two seconds after his face mashed into the canvas floor. Blurr and Dino rushed in when the ref held up my half-butt wrap jobbed hand. I felt completely successful.

But then it happened.

The agent of Carlos Madlow, came up and WHAM!

I felt his awkwardly bony fist collide with my already hurting temple. I fell to the floor of the sweat and blood covered ring, out cold.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Do you wanna be a boxer? (sing by tune of do you wanna build a snow man!)

*Blurr*

I strode through the school, looking for one person in particular.

Of course after searching the Castle of Night for over six hours, I hadn't found one sign of the Autobot scout and new leader.

Then I heard a voice that told me where I needed to go.

"Bumblebee! Stop trying to finish that stupid dragon and come to bed!" A lovely female voice carried down the hallway, coming from the art room. "Or you're sleeping in the bath tub again!"

I rushed as fast as I could, which was seven times the speed of sound and light now, and into the art room.

Upon first inspection of the room, it looked superbly neat, and absolutely shookingly in order. The cabnets were all labled with what was in them, the fancy art tables were sparkling clean, and absolutely level, the white boards sparkled too, the tile floor was swept adn mopped, the windows were closed, and the art of students hung on the walls and on pinning only thing messy was the small corner office like area in the far right corner. It was made up or three desks: the primary desk was blac, and had a desktop Apple Mac sitting all nice and pretty, stcks of paper everywhere. The other two were white, the one against the wall was sharing space with a file cabnet, which was black, and had multiple books and clay dragons perched upon it's messy top. The other white desk, closest to me, had an Apple laptop with basketball cover on it. To the right of Bumblebee, my left, was a dragon holding a notepad and chewing the end of a pencil. Next to the left side of the laptop, sat a partially finshed clay dragon. It was getting almost every single bit of Bumblebee's attention.

"Snow, I have to finish him or he won't be kindled by Gwenivere!" Bumblebee moaned. He pushed his clay tools aside, before looking up, and seeing me standing silently in the doorway. He slowly rose from his seat, and moved from behind his desk.

"Ummm... Bumblebee... May I have a word with you?" I asked as nicely as possible. Bumblebee nodded.

"Yes. Snow, I'll be back!" He called to his wife.

As we walked toward my classroom, I couldn't help reaccess what Bee had grown into. Bumblebee stood 5 foot 4 inches, and every bit of it was filled now. He wasn't over weight, but he was probably at least ten pounds under the weight he should've been. His hair was close cut, blond with to twin black racing stripes running from his forehead to the back of his neck. His spark blue eyes glittered with honor, eagerness, and looked alert. His muscles weren't as toned as Huffer's or Ironhide's, but they were there. You could hardly trace them, but they were there. He always stood straight, and held his head at a respectable height. I admired how he held himself. As the new Autobot leader, he needed to show everyone that he was ready for the Matrix of Leadership, and to lead the Autobots to permanent victory.

When we reached my office, I gave a happy smile.

"You know how you've-always-wanted-to-be-a-boxer?" My voice sped up to super speed, going extremely fast, and slurred my words together.

"Slow down, Blurr. I mean, I understood that, due to all the times I've practiced, but, slow it down." Bee laughed at me before continuing. "Of course I know. It's something I wanted."

"I-got-you-booked-for-a-fight-in-two-weeks." I gazed nervously up at Bee, who went from laughing to absolutely serious.

"What?!" His voice came across completely shocked.

"Yeah... I thought it would be-"

Bumblebee threw his arms around me adn hugged me, lifting me off the ground and squeezed.

"I need to practice. I need to get ready!" Bee dropped me and ran off, leaving me sitting on the floor, gazing after him.

Or more like staring at an empty doorway in shock.


End file.
